This invention is directed to a platform extension for a ladder, and more particularly, for a platform extension for stably holding tools, paint cans and the like when resting on a ladder.
A-frame ladders have been known for decades. They have become one of the staple tools for doing any activity which is performed at a height, yet requires a stable base. These activities include household repair, painting, construction, or the like. The most common version of the A-frame ladder includes a top, a first side having steps contained therein is connected to the top. A support, connected at the top platform, and separated from the steps across an acute angle to form an A with the step structure. The top of the A-frame ladder usually forms a platform upon which tools, paint cans or the like may rest.
The top platform is limited in area. Therefore, it is known to provide a secondary rotatably mounted to the support of the ladder near the top of the ladder. A person standing on the steps can reach over the top and access the platform extending from the support side of the ladder.
Ladders have been satisfactory, however they suffer from the deficiency that the platforms are limited in their stability so that if the ladder is jostled or moved while an item is resting on either the top or the platform of the ladder, it has a tendency to fall off the ladder. Furthermore, the size of the platform and top are limited. Accordingly, when performing a task that requires constant movement of the ladder, such as painting a larger area, such as the interior of the house, or fixing wiring which extends along a wall, all of the tools must be removed from the ladder each time the ladder is repositioned, otherwise they tend to fall off. This repetitive carrying of tools up and down the ladder results in a waste of time, and with heavy tools, can become a tiring unnecessary chore. Furthermore, because the user must carry the tools or paint can while ascending or descending the ladder, the user cannot use their hands; an unsafe condition.
Accordingly, a device for overcoming the shortcomings of A-frame ladders is desired.